Labyrinth: Within the grasp
by Tina senpai
Summary: A short drabble I done after my friend drew me a picture of myself 'molestering'  as she put it  the goblin king. I appreciated it immensely. Enjoy. Jareth x OC.


~Within the grasp~

~Somewhere in the human world~

"Ah, relaxation at last." Abi sighed heavily, walking into her nice warm room.

It had been a difficult day, looking after her a friends beautiful baby girl, and then hanging out with friends in her town (most insisting on going fabric and charity shopping) before she finally made it home.

She had done as her parents told her, sweeping her room, re-making her bed, checking their emails (they knew how to do it, they just knew she'd be quicker), copying out CD's for her friends and writing whatever was in her head that day.

After a nice, hot shower and slipping into her silk nightdress, she was ready for a nice long interrupted sleep.

"ABI! YOUR BROTHERS HOME! HE'S COMING TO CHECK HIS EMAIL IN A MINUTE!" Her mother's voice yelled from the hallway.

Abi quietly cursed the day her parents had let her have the family computer in HER bedroom.

"Sometimes, I just wish...," Abi trailed off slipping on her dressing gown, when an idea struck her.

It had been a while since she'd visited her friends in the underground, occasionally having to kick a goblin out of her underwear drawer (specifically one called Gullefy who found the only use for her panties as a nice headwarmer) and tell the 'big boss' in charge that the only way he was allowed in her room again was strictly in a time of desperation and emergency.

This time would count.

She called up her friend Chelsea, the only one who would truly understand her plight.

"Hello? Darling?" Abi spoke down the phone and tapped her bare foot against her cool wooden floor.

"Yes? Abi! How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T call me up on a school night, when I'm drawing!" Chelsea's voice yelled sternly down the phone.

"I'm sorry, but it's important! It's a code 'POM' and it's urgent!" Abi squealed and pouted down the phone, forgetting Chelsea couldn't actually see her.

"POM? Not 'Power over me'? We would only use that if-...your brothers home, isn't he?" Chelsea said, understanding coming into her voice as she knew Abi's elder siblings habits with the computer.

"Yerp and he's been drinking again, which means he'll be on there for a couple of hours. Please Chelsea! I really need a good sleep and time to relax." Abi sighed whole-heartedly, plonking herself down on her bed and hearing her brother shuffle about in the room next to hers, turning on his Irish music.

She heard Chelsea sigh down the phone.

"Very well...but promise me you won't anger his royal tightness this time. Mum had to come and pick you up on the bike from that sheep field." Chelsea rubbed her forehead down the phone, and even Abi could tell this (she knew her friends mannerisms) and smiled at what was about to come.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now." Chelsea said firmly down the phone, listening as she heard what could have easily been a stroke of thunder and lightning before the line went dead.

She hung up the phone and turned it off, continuing with her drawings.

"I hope she has a good time." She smirked to herself, remembering what happened to her the last time she visited the underground.

~In the castle of the goblin king~

"Finally, a moment of relaxation." Huffed Jareth, entering his bed chambers and kicking off his boots.

For him, it was another tiring day, even if it looked like he had not really done anything.

From stumbling over the mess the goblins made, to chasing around a wisher for 12 and a half hours before they finally succumbed and told him they could keep the baby (which in actual fact was not their', so he had to return it anyway) and then he had to go and visit his scribe, who was weaving him stories of such nonsense, that he threatened her with a good whipping.

Of course, this only encouraged her more and she even wrote him a very daring story of what it would be like for him to be in the dungeon once in awhile.

He'd finally gotten away and strode directly to his bedroom, looking forward to a warm cup of lavender and lemongrass tea.

Jareth felt before he heard the calling, rubbing his temples and sighing with his eyes closed.

'I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now!' A familiar voice spoke and echoed around the room.

He thought very carefully for a few moments before shrugging it off and removing the his long shirt.

"Somebody deal with that for now, I have a headache! If anyone bothers me, for ANY reason, I'll kick you so hard, you'll sink to the bottom of the bog!" He yelled out, projecting his strong male voice to those around the castle, hearing a few frightened squeaks and yells from a numerous collection of goblins huddled outside his door, before another sound of feet scampering away reassured him that he was going to get some peace and quiet that night.

He removed his necklace, waistcoat and shirt, before falling back onto his unbelievably silky and comfortable bed, thinking he'd remove his trousers later when he re-awoke for a quiet fly to relax him later.

For now, he really needed a little nap.

He nodded off, his sensitive hearing not even noticing when a person opened his door, sneaking in and quietly shutting it behind them.

His dreamlike state was even playing out a scenario in his mind now.

He imagined he was in his bed chamber, surrounded by many floating candles and sparkling stars, slowly swirling around his bed and reaching high to his never-ending ceiling. Sprawled out alone on his bed, he heard a click and turned his head over towards the door. He saw a dark figure, a woman nonetheless, close the door behind her and slowly approach the bed. He watched her hips sway, not being able to quite make out her face, and saw as she reached the bottom of his bed. He had a perfect view as she peeled off a long robe to reveal a small, but voluptuous figure, clad in only a very small slip. He tried to lift his head as the figure bent over and began to crawl towards him onto the bed, finding himself incapable of such a small action. The shifting of the bed beneath him as the weight of another person now atop of him, feeling so real. Even when the figure had her head up to his chest, it was still faded with darkness, as if the body was made out of shadow completely.

The pressure on his chest, along with the warm palm that was with it, made him gasp and he could have sworn he heard himself do it, even in his dream.

'Jareth.'

A voice came from the figure.

'Jareth.'

'No', he thought, 'that voice...somewhere else.'

"Jareth, wake up." Another familiar voice this evening called to him and he realised, it was outside his dream.

He struggled to open his eyes, pushing away such a pleasant dream and was going to send the person waking him up to the bog for doing so.

Well, he would have, if it wouldn't have been for the fact he could feel the weight on the bed, ontop of him and the hand still on his chest.

"Jareth? If you don't wake up, I'm going to start without you." The female voice said and a small snort of laughter followed afterwards, making Jareth realise exactly who was on top of him.

"Abi," Jareth opened his heavy eyes and smirked at her, "what a...interesting surprise."

Abi, who was straddling one of his legs, her upper body almost covering his torso (she was very short) and her hand now gently stroking the place where his heart was.

"I thought I'd drop by. I need a place to sleep tonight and thought you could do with some...relaxing. I could always make it up to you for arriving so late at night?" She questioned with a cheeky glint in her eye, the other hand coming up to lay on his shoulder.

He gently sat himself up, purposefully pushing there faces together so they where only inches apart.

"And what exactly would that entail? Keep in mind my sweet, it's been a very," he punctuated his next point by bringing his face an extra inch closer to hers, "strenuous, day for me."

He suppressed a smile as he felt her give a small shudder on top of his body, before she composed herself and pushed him gently back with her hands.

"Don't worry darling," she smirked and leaned down as she pushed him, "I'll be gentle."

Needless to say, neither got that much sleep that night.

But the next morning, Abi awoke in her own bed, surrounded by her favourite flowers and the goblin king practically skipped around his castle, wearing a big smile for two weeks.


End file.
